Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord
by loranysgellantara1
Summary: His scar had not hurt in nineteen years. All was well.


The witch, JK Rowling, is the only true owner of the Harry Potter series and I am therefore only borrowing ideas given to me by her of what could become of Harry Potter, his friends, family, and the rest of the wizarding world. Any muggles, witches, wizards or other magical beings are warned that if they copy or reuse the work, will be obliviated and their memories modified. Hopefully this will not be happening.

The teaser contains exact sentences or paragraphs from 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Epilogue'

It was the evening of the 31st of August 2017. James Potter crept into his father's study and over to a desk. He pulled open the drawer to his dad's desk and put his hand inside. James gave a small yelp of pain as a liquorice snap bit the end of his finger. He stopped and listened for sounds of movement downstairs but he heard no one stirring. Once again James placed his hand into the draw and pulled out various items. After pulling out quills, various parchments, a sneakoscope, he finally found what he was looking for. Hidden in at the very bottom of the drawer was a piece of parchment. He touched his wand at and writing appeared. But before he could read there was a voice at the door.

"What are you doing in daddy's study James? You know you're not allowed in here. I'll tell mum!" Lily said making her brother jump in fright.  
"That's right Lily, you're always telling mummy. Can't you keep to yourself just this once?" James replied.  
"Well tell me what you're doing then."  
"This is the Marauder's Map I heard dad and mum talking about. It shows all of Hogwarts. It tells you were everyone is and even the secret passageways out of Hogwarts. But the only thing is I don't know how to open it", James told his sister.  
"Well I don't think you should take it. If dad found out –"  
"If I found out what?" their father said making Lily jump and James groan. He then looked at his son and noticed the Marauder's Map. "Lily, mum wants you to help clean up", he said and Lily looked at her father who placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned and left the room.

James didn't realise he was holding his breath and let it out as his father entered the room.  
"James, I have asked you not to enter my study without permission. Luckily enough I keep charms in place so I know if someone has entered it without permission", James nodded and waited for his father to tell him off.  
"Now," Harry said waving his hand at the door which closed quietly, "I am I going to ask you again not to come in here. But, I want you to have this", he said pointing to the parchment. He took it off his son and tapped it, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good". James starred at the parchment as it changed into a map of Hogwarts. James gasped. He knew what it did but now he could actually see it for himself.  
"I am giving this to you on two conditions," James nodded, "Do not tell your mother and do not use it to sneak off the grounds. I will know".  
James looked up at his father who frowned down at him. "Now get to your room. You need to make sure you have all your belongings." Harry tapped the parchment and whispered "Mischief managed", before handing it to his son.

Harry watched his son leave and then sat down at his desk. Harry was now thirty six years old. He had married Ginny Weasley a year after the battle of Hogwarts and they now had three children. The oldest was James Sirius whom had messy black hair and brown eyes.d. His other son, Albus Severus, had even darker black hair than his brothers but had inherited his father's emerald green eyes. The youngest of the children, and only girl, was Lily Luna, whom was the splitting image of her mother.

Harry smiled as he remembered back on his years at Hogwarts, running around the place under the invisibility cloak with Ron and Hermione, whom were married as well. He remembered when he was given the Marauder's Map and found out that his own father, god father and Remus were the creators of it. He knew he would have eventually given it to James but wished it to be longer. Harry put his head on the desk and closed his eyes.

He dreamt he was back at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione and they were under the invisibility cloak going down to Hagrids'. He remembered the time when he found out who his godfather really was and when him and Hermione helped Sirius and Buckbeak to escape. Then of the time he had kissed Cho Chang, who had ended marrying a muggle by the name of Martin Bellstrout. He remembered going into the Forbidden Forest with Hermione, Ron and Hagrid to meet Grawp. Harry remembered the first ever kiss he had with his wife and the hours they spent just sitting on a coach studying. The last thing he dreamt of was the moment when he killed Voldermort before being shaken awake.

He glanced up into his wife's eyes and smiled. "Come on Harry, let's go to bed" Ginny led him to their bedroom and closed the door. He glanced at his watch before wrapping his arms around his wife from behind.  
"How is Albus?"  
"He's going to be fine. James has been teasing him again but I told him I would put a silencing charm on him if he continued", Ginny said, turning to face her husband.  
Their lips met and Harry's hands moved to the bottom of Ginny's blouse. That night they slept peacefully for what seemed like minutes before their alarm went off.

Before they knew it they had arrived at Kings Cross Station.  
_Two large cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the red-headed girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.  
"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.  
"Two years,' sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"  
_Passers-by watched the family of five walked through the station and over to the platforms between nine and ten.  
_"I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!"_ the middle child cried as his brother teased him. Ginny rolled her eyes at her sons and, _"James, give it a rest!"_  
_"I only said he might be," _the boy said, grinning. The family moved closer to the barrier and with a glance over his shoulder and a poked tongue at his brother James went through first. The other four went in together. Once on the other side they searched for Hermione and Ron and their two children.  
"_I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly._

And across from them they could see four people walking their way. Rose Weasley walked over to Albus. She was already wearing her school robes and they immediately immersed in conversation.  
After a few minutes of chatting Ron Weasley looked at his daughter.  
"_If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, 'but no pressure.'  
"Ron!"_

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes. Ron caught Harry's eyes and they looked over at another carriage. A family of three stood not too far away and the group recognised them as Draco Malfoy and his wife Astoria and their son Scorpius who would be starting his first year at Hogwarts as well. Draco caught the group staring at him, nodded, and then turned back to his family.  
After a few minutes James had appeared in front of them. He had just seen his father's godson, Teddy Lupin kissing their cousin Victoire Weasley. Victoire was the eldest child of Bill and Fluer Weasley. This disturbed James but Lilly seemed delighted.  
_"I hope they get married!"_

"_It's nearly eleven; you'd better get on board.' _James kissed his mother and hugged his father before jumping on the train and going to find his friends. Harry hugged his other son.  
_"What if I'm in Slytherin?"  
_Harry crouched down in front of his son.  
_"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was the bravest man I ever knew."  
"But just say –"  
" – then Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student, won't it. It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The sorting Hat takes your choice into account."  
"Really?"  
"It did for me," said Harry._

They then heard doors slamming around them and Albus jumped into the carriage and his mother closed the door behind them. He stood next to Rose and looked at the other students. They noticed that the other students were staring at them and their family and then the train started to move and Harry walked beside the train. The group on the platform waved at them as the train rounded a corner.  
_"He'll be all right," murmured Ginny.  
As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absent-mindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.  
"I know he will."  
The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well._

Nightfall came and Harry and Ginny found themselves tucking in their snivelling daughter before retiring to their room. The slid into bed and drifted into a deep sleep. That night Harry dreamt that he was in a dark cave. He had been to the cave before; it was the one of the outskirts of Hogsmeade in the mountains where Sirius Black and Buckbeak had hidden.

He crept further into the cave and came upon a man sitting next to a fire. The man was holding something in his hands. Harry didn't dare move closer so he watched, hidden in the dark end of the cave. The man looked up thinking he heard a noise. Harry could just make out a face. It was the face of Mundungus Fletcher which looked old and frail. Mundungus held something small up to the light of the fire and Harry recognised it to be the Resurrection Stone.

As Mundungus held it up the stone and as he held it a flash of light came from of which threw him back against the wall and he was unconscious. Harry shielded his own eyes from the light and could make out the shadow of another man. A man whom he believed could not be brought back from the dead. Lord Voldemort. Voldemort looked down upon himself, looking at his body, and then down at the man before him.

After a few minutes the man stirred, opened his eyes and looked up at Voldemort who was now towering over him.  
"Mundungus… You have awoken me? Or was it an accident?" Mundungus cowered at the Dark Lord's feet. Voldermort bent forward and picked up the wand that lay on the ground next to Mundungus. He raised to his eyes and then pointed it at the man.  
"AVADA KADAVRA!" a green light flashed in front of him and the man was dead. Voldermort then raised the wand to his left should and the tip of it pressed his dark mark.

Harry woke up, his hand had shot up to his scar which now seared with pain. Ginny, who had been trying to wake Harry up, looked at him, petrified.  
"He's back. Voldermort's back".

_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, JK Rowling, Published by Bloomsbury Publishing Plc. 2007**_


End file.
